


The Benefit, And Lack Thereof, Of Silence

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: “Your dad taught me how to override, dude. He said you mute people a lot.”





	The Benefit, And Lack Thereof, Of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Jon’s comment in Super Sons #15, where he said Bruce taught him to override. Jon probably calls Batman to practice disabling the mute every day for a week, and Bruce is secretly hella pleased to do it. And since Bruce said it’s just a precaution, and doesn’t happen like all the hecking time, Jon absolutely decides to use it to annoy Damian sometimes. Or just be selfish, when he’s feeling lonely and wants to talk to his friend about noodles, regardless of if his friend really wants to talk to him, haha. This didn’t turn out quite how I wanted it but OH WELL.

“Okay, Damian, I finally figured out what I think we should get for dinner.” Jon called as he jumped from his pod. “And before you say anything, yes, I _know_ you asked me right after lunch and it took me all day to figure it out but…”

He paused as he came into the central room. Because there was a person in there. There was a hero from Gotham in there. But it wasn’t Damian staring out the window, watching the fish swim by.

It was his father.

It was _Batman_.

“Uh, Batman?” Jon asked, glancing around for his own father. Because the two always seemed to pop into his life as a pair. “Where’s Robin?” And then, panic in his stomach. “Is Damian okay? Did something happen?!”

“No.” Batman said emotionlessly, not even turning around. “He’s fine. He’s with his brother right now.”

“…Oh.” And it was dumb, and completely irrelevant to the situation. “Which one?”

Batman did turn now, staring curiously at him. “Nightwing. Needed his assistance on a case north of Gotham. He should be along soon.”

“Okay.” Jon returned. And it might have been a little rude, but he couldn’t help admitting it to himself. Batman spooked him, just a little. He was much easier to deal with when one of his children were around. Damian especially. “…So…why are you here?”

“To talk to you.” Bruce sighed, pulling his cowl back. He revealed a tired old dad. A man who desperately needed some sleep, and maybe a visit to a doctor. “We have something to go over.”

“And what is that?” Jon asked, backing up a step as Bruce began to move around the space. “Can’t my dad teach me?”

“Maybe. But since it has to do with _my_ son, I’d like to show you myself if you don’t mind.” Bruce suddenly reached into his pocket as he got near, and pulled out a communicator. “I need to show you how to remotely disable the mute feature.”

“The…mute feature?” Jon asked, staring first at the communicator in front of him, then back to Batman. “I…didn’t even know these had that.”

“But Damian does, and uses it often.” Bruce didn’t sound angry at that. Annoyed, a little, but mostly…concerned. Maybe even scared. “And I just need to be sure.”

“Of what?”

“…That he isn’t alone.”

Jon blinked, then scrunched up his face. “What do you…”

“He tends to turn off his communicator when he’s upset, or in a difficult situation.” Bruce sighed in frustration. “Or in situations where his…his mother is involved. Dangerous situations, regardless. Or situations that aren’t good for his psyche.” Bruce glanced up at the ceiling, and Jon could see the emotion on his face. Could see his own father in Bruce at that moment, almost. “I just want to make sure I’m not the only one who would go looking for him, if it’s needed. That I’m not the only one who could potentially save him, if it came to that.”

“…Who else knows how to do this?” Jon asked, staring down at the communicator, even as Bruce silently showed him the buttons. Disabling, reabling, and disabling again. “My dad?”

“No. You, me, Nightwing, Nobody.” Bruce listed. “Maybe your father one day, but not right now. I only wanted people closest to my son, who know him best, and know if it’s a situation that Damian needs help, or if he’s just being moody. Your father doesn’t know him well enough for that.”

“Why do you think _I_ know him well enough for that?” Jon sputtered nervously. He accidentally snatched the device from Batman’s hands, and held it to his chest. “I mean – I didn’t really know he was an assassin before until his mom showed up a few weeks ago. Damian doesn’t tell me anything about himself. He keeps a lot of that hidden. I get why, I guess, but…” He shook his head. “Maybe you’re wrong, Mr. Wayne. Maybe I’m not the best person to know this.”

“You don’t need to know his past. His past is what clouds myself and his siblings. Sometimes.” Bruce shook his head too. “You know him in the _now_ , and that’s what’s most important. You know how he acts, and what may or may not upset him, or situations he might not tell you about, for your protection or otherwise.”

“Well, sure, but-”

“Not to mention – you _care_ about him, even when he’s difficult. And that’s more than I can say for a lot of people.” Bruce cut off, but softly. Sadly. “And he needs that. _Deserves_ that.” Then shook his head again, like he was trying to refocus. “And I’m not saying it’ll happen very often. Sometimes he’ll mute it just to mute it. To focus on something and drown out the distractions. You can unmute it, hear him talking to himself or on a computer, and leave it at that, no problem.”

A pause, to sigh again.

“I just need someone there for him. Someone else. Someone he trusts, and I… _could_ , if I needed to.” Bruce whispered. Jon silently looked down at the communicator, still holding it like it was precious. Like it was suddenly Damian himself, and his heart and soul. “…Can you do this for me, Jon?”

Jon swallowed the lump in his throat.

“For _him_?”

Before Jon could answer, the sound of a pod arriving filled the headquarters. A door banged open, and Damian himself came stomping in.

He paused only for a millisecond when he saw his father. Glanced between Jon and Bruce once, twice, then his scowl deepened.

“Don’t let him extort information out of you, Superboy.” Damian droned, walking past them. “And whatever he told you – I _didn’t_ do it.”

Jon caught the quick, amused smirk on Bruce’s lips, but didn’t say anything.

“And where were you?” Bruce asked nonchalantly. “I got a call that you didn’t show up to any of your afternoon classes.”

“They were worthless, so I went to Grayson’s.” Damian hummed. “We went to a bookstore, and his favorite café.”

“Damian, we talked about this-”

“And we also talked about you making unannounced visits to our headquarters, yet here you are.” Damian countered. He sounded tired, and maybe a little frustrated. Suddenly, Jon remembered – Bruce knew were Damian was all along. He’d mentioned it when he arrived, that Damian was with Nightwing. But…maybe he wasn’t with him for a case. He was with him for a break from real life. But…Jon had a feeling Bruce knew that too, and had just lied to him to save face. Dick must have contacted Bruce hours ago. Told him where Damian was and why. And that’s why he came to talk to Jon at this moment, because he knew Damian was in Bludhaven, at least for a while. “So, you’re kind of a hypocrite, Father.”

“Hm.” Bruce grunted. Without another word, he pulled his cowl back up and over his face, transforming instantly from concerned father to terror of the night. “Tonight is your scheduled rest. Don’t stay out too late, or I _will_ send Superman after you. Understood?”

Damian just rolled his eyes, turning away to start typing on a computer. Bruce merely nodded once, and turned away, towards the exit.

He was almost to the door, when Jon spun around. “Batman…!”

Bruce stopped and glanced back, even as Jon took one step towards him. He faltered there, though. Staring back down at that communicator.

“I…” He whispered. Damian’s typing never stopped. He wasn’t listening. He looked back up at Batman, trying to look as confident as his father. “I will. I’ll watch out for him. With-” He held up his hands. “-this. I’ll do whatever I can.”

Bruce smiled, wide and warm this time. “Thank you, Jon.” He mumbled back. “Call me if you have any questions, or think you need help.”

He didn’t wait for a response. And Batman disappeared.

“So,” Damian called. Jon clutched the communicator and spun around. “What did you and my father talk about, anyway?”

“Oh.” Jon grinned, grateful for the trust. Grateful for this friendship, and the people in both his and Damian’s life. He slid up to Damian’s side and bounced their shoulders together, grinning wider when Damian frowned. “Nothing, really.”


End file.
